


Circling

by Kate_ (Cronni)



Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Entries of the Psionic War Campaign, Gen, Mention of Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, mention of cults, mention of monsters, mention of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Kate_
Summary: The group finds themselves lost in the woods.
Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758601





	Circling

Everything was the _opposite_ of fine.

The Moon that appeared each night was now hidden from sight, high trees making the deepest parts of the forest pitch black, all the patches looking the same. At this point, they were just walking aimlessly, trying to not die by all the things jumping on their heads and hoping that the sense of direction that Coran said he had would lead the group to where the man’s friend was.

But judging by the confusion on Coran’s face, his “sense of direction” was, probably, non-existent.

“Look, I’m almost sure that I came here before–“

“You said that at least three times now, Coran,” Max interjected with a huff, crossbow summoned in his hand since their last combat, “and I’m almost sure we didn’t have _any_ progress from then.”

The elf stopped in his tracks, bringing the group to a halt, looking almost panicked. “But–“

Nath sighed, crossing his arms, “you can admit it, Coran. You don’t know where we are.”

Coran struggled for a moment, mouth opening and closing, trying to search for an answer. A beat or two later he gave up, shoulders lowering, and he gave a small nod.

“You guys really are better fighting than thinking, huh?”

Heads turned as the group looked at the other elf, Kivan, that was walking behind them – almost like they forgot he was there. He had woken up a while ago, after attacking the group — thinking they were there to destroy the land or something — and being knocked out in consequence.

Nath was able to convince him that they were just trying to find Coran’s friends, and the elf was walking behind them since then, not speaking a single word – until that moment.

He sighed, noticing that not a word was going to get out of their mouths. “The Shadow Druids have some landmarks about some creature’s places. If the spiders really took your friend, we just need to follow the specific marks to the nest that the… “cult” made.”

“You could have told us before, you know that?” Strange pointed an accusatory finger on Kivan’s direction, “after all this silence, why now?”

The elf laughed like the sorcerer had said something absurd.

“You almost killed me. I wouldn’t tell anything about the forest before making sure you were trustworthy.”

“Like you haven’t tried the same thing to us.” Aedin countered coldly, looking at him through her crow’s eyes.

Kivan shakes his head, sighing with impatience.

“Can we just forget it? Just follow me– I know the area. And keep your eyes–” he paused, looking at the blind cleric’s direction for a moment before clearing his throat, “–keep your senses focused on anything that might creep around. The spiders can be our smallest problem here.”

“Well– Things were already creeping around us anyway–” Nath objected, a little after the group resumed their walk, with Kivan now in front of them, “I mean– what can go wrong? It’s just spiders. Nothing that bad, right?”

Strange looked at the bard from his peripheral, clicking his tongue in annoyance, “don’t jinx it–”

He already did.


End file.
